He is mine,I am His
by unholywatersontherise
Summary: Bella had been alone for what seemed like an eternity. Sure, she had family but nothing would come as close as having her own mate, her other half. She was incomplete until a very human Edward Masen moves to Forks to live with his cynical, abusive father. Bella will do anything to protect her mate, to protect what is rightfully hers. Anything.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I just want to say I'm so sorry I've been MIA, life has been a rollercoaster and a bad one at that for the last few months. I've been hiding behind reading others stories to comfort myself than rather updating mine, I'm so sorry for that. I have not abandoned You Set The Forest Ablaze. I'm currently working on the next chapter but I also wanted to start this. **

**Firstly, this story will be a bit different. For one, roles are reversed. Bella is the vampire and Edward is the fragile human. There will be very slight dom/ sub undertones, Edward being submissive in some cases only because Bella's inner "Beast" expects nothing less than compliance as it recognizes Edward as the "weaker" half. I hope that makes even a shred of sense.**

**Secondly, I really wanted this story to defy all our society's outlook on women. That we're the weaker sex that relies on a man for protection, but Please keep in mind, Edward is still very much a man in this story just sometimes Bella's inner beast takes over. **

**I hope it's okay and please ignore any grammatical errors. I'm still learning.**

**_Blurb: Bella had been alone for what seemed like an eternity. Sure, she had family but nothing would come as close as having her own mate, her other half. _**

**_She was incomplete until a very human Edward Masen moves to Forks to live with his cynical, abusive father. Bella will do anything to protect her mate, to protect what is rightfully hers. Anything._**

**Chapter 1 **

Edward sat cramped next to a mother and her two year old son who was crying hysterically because he wasn't allowed to pick his mothers nose for her.

Needless to say, the flight couldn't end fast enough.

"Ladies And gentleman, the Captain has turned off the Fasten Seat Belt sign, and you may now collect any hand luggage and may make your way off the plane. We hope you had a pleasant flight!" a cheery flight attendant said over the intercom.

Yeah right, 3 hours and 57 minutes of a pure headache.

Edward then realized, he'd have to meet his father soon. His personal Hell hadn't even started yet.

A month ago, Edward's mother, Elizabeth, died in a car accident. It was unexpected and it left Edward in a state of panic. One of mom's Co workers and friends agreed to take Edward in until some sort of plan was made.

Elizabeth and Edward scraped by each month, she had no extra funds to send Edward to a good school so he was sent to the public school. It wasn't the best as Edward was bullied every day while there, but academically, he excelled. He was the best student they had. But from the age of 14, he had to balance school and try to find some extra work to help with the bills. A roof was over their heads and some nights they had to eat dry, stale bread with just a glass of water to wash it down but they survived. Edward adored his mother, even though in the worst circumstances, she was sunshine in a form of his mom.

Pregnant at 18 and abandoned by Edward's father shortly after Edward was born with the parting words that he wasn't interested in being a father, Elizabeth's entire family had abandoned her as well, but she made a plan and raised Edward on her own. She was the best mother, given the circumstances.

And then she died. Leaving Edward on his own. So Shirley, his mother's co worker and friend took Edward in for a month. They got contacted by the State and was told Edward was to go live with his father, a man he hardly knew but detested.

Michael Masen was known as a cold man, endless one night stands, no responsibilities. Just the way he enjoyed it. He was contacted by the state a month ago that his offspring's mother had died and it was his responsibility to care for the child. Michael did not like that one bit.

He fought to have the responsibility taken off of him, he hired some of the best lawyers but to no avail. As Edward was only 16, Michael was legally bound to care for him until he reached 18.

Edward hated having the mans surname but at the time of his birth, his mother thought it would make Michael happy that she gave Edward his surname. It did not.

Edward walked out the plane, down the stairs, while breathing in the Seattle air.

It was chilly as it was nearing November, but all Edward had on was a hand me down pair of jeans, old sneakers with holes in them and a thin sweater. Edward and his mom were either given clothes by her co workers or if need be, they went to good will.

The only luggage Edward had was an old backpack with a toothbrush, one pair of pj's, two pairs of briefs and another pair of jeans with two extra T-shirt's. Fortunately, as a parting gift, Shirley gave Edward one of Frank's, her husband, jacket he no longer wore. So Edward wouldn't freeze completely.

And ofcourse, nestled in his backpack, wrapped in a cloth was a picture of his mom and him when he was about 10. The only thing he had of his mother.

Edward had collected his luggage and was waiting for Michael's work colleague to fetch him. The man couldn't even be bothered to fetch Edward himself, so he asked one of the women in his office he knew had feelings for him to do his bidding. Pathetic.

"You must be Edward." A blonde woman with much too tight, revealing clothes on, said with a sneer.

Ah. His darling father must have mentioned how much he hated his own child.

"Yes." Edward said softly.

"Well come on. I haven't got all day. Here, take this. It's the rules from your father, that you will abide by while under his care.

Edward opened the letter and felt a lump form in his throat when it was officially confirmed, his father indeed did hate him.

_"You will call me Mr Masen at all times. I am NOT your father, dad or pops._

_1\. You will stay in the shed at the back of the property. There is a bed, a box for your belongings and there should be a working light, if not you will have to make a plan. _

_2\. You are never and I mean that, NEVER allowed in my home. Ever._

_3\. Regarding your bathroom breaks, there's a forest behind the house, make use of it. _

_4\. I will not provide food for you, so if you do not make a plan, then you will starve. _

_5\. In regards to hygiene there is a stream a few miles in the forest. Don't get lost, it would look bad on my part. _

_6\. I'm legally bound to pay for your school fees so you will attending Forks High. Do not embarrass me, boy. You will not like the consequences if you do. You start next week._

Edward sighed, folded the letter and put it in his pocket. His eyes were damp but he refused to shed a tear over this monster.

Edward wanted his mother back, he wanted someone to protect him and love him like she did. But he had nothing and no one anymore.

The drive from Seattle was long but it gave Edward time to think. He would start looking today for work. Shirley was kind enough to give Edward $20 should he need it, which was greatly appreciated as Shirley had 7 mouths to feed and was financially strapped herself. Her husband had to stop working 7 months ago due to bad back problems so it fell to Shirley to be the bread winner in the household.

Edward would do his best to spread the $20 as much as he could. He'd buy soap, toilet paper and some bread. If he had enough, perhaps he could get some deodorant.

"Get out."

Edward was so lost in his thoughts, he barely noticed they'd arrived at his father's house.

"Thanks." Edward mumbled.

Edward stared at the home in awe. It was huge. A classic white picket fence home.

"The shed is in the back. Don't go near his home." The woman, who still remained nameless snarked back.

Edward walked to the back of he property and saw the shed he would be staying in. It was right at the back , very close to the forest line.

The shed must have been a good looking shed back in the day but now it was old looking, the roof looked to have holes in it and it was quite small.

Edward opened the door and saw a musty looking cot as a bed, with a cardboard box next to it for the few possessions Edward did have.

Edward tried the light switch and thankfully, it buzzed a few seconds but eventually turned on. Edward breathed a sigh of relief. He was sure he couldn't afford candles as well as matches.

Edward placed his backpack on the bed and looked around.

It could have been worse. It wasn't as bad inside as it looked outside. There was even a tiny shelf that must have been for tools and such that Edward could place his mothers picture on.

His bed was lumpy but it would do. An old sheet covered the bed and he had a scratchy-feeling, gray blanket to cover himself. He had no pillow but it wasn't a necessity.

Edward took a deep breath and looked at the old watch on his arm that he found on street one day back in Illinois, it thankfully still worked.

It was 2pm, it gave Edward a chance to find where all the shops were and see if any vacancies were available.

He walked for a few blocks past a few houses and eventually he saw he was getting closer.

Edward finally came upon the collection of shops and saw there was a pharmacy with a job sign in the window. They were hiring. Edward sung a praise to whoever was above and just hoped they'd consider him for the position.

He walked in and smelt the most mouthwatering smell, it smelt like freshly baked cookies.

He then saw where the smell was coming from there was a little table near the entrance with cookies of different flavors with a sign that said try a few.

Edward was a prideful person but he hadn't eaten since the night before and he knew it would be a while till he would be able to afford any luxuries such as these delicious treats.

He snuck one of each in his pocket for later on when he got back to the shed.

Edward walked up to the counter and before he could peer around to see where one of the staff members were, the most beautiful woman walked from behind the door at the back.

She had beautiful auburn hair with butterscotch colored eyes. She also had a gentle, motherly smile on her face. She looked like a angel. She reminded Edward of his own mother and without his permission, a lump formed in his throat and tears welled up in his eyes.

"Are you alright, love?" The angel-looking lady asked in such a beautiful voice.

"Uh, oh right, sorry, yes thank you. Sorry about that." Edward stammered as his face flushed scarlet.

"I'm Esme Cullen. My husband and I own this pharmacy. He's a doctor at Forks General. You look new, are you from around here?" She asked with a gentle smile.

Edward scratched the back of his neck self consciously.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Edward Masen. I just moved here from Illinois. My mo...my mother passed away last month so I'm here to stay with my father." Edward mumbled, strangely feeling comfortable around this woman.

Esme's eyes filled with tears that strangely never fell.

"Oh you poor dear. I'm so sorry for the loss of your mother, sweetheart." she said softly placing her unnaturally cold hand upon Edwards warm one.

"Thank you, ma'am. I never meant to ruin your mood with my sorrows, I actually came in to inquire about the position that was advertised on the window." Edward mumbled shyly.

"It's yours. When can you start?" Esme asked seriously.

To say Edward was flabbergasted would be a vast understatement.

Esme must have seen his bewildered look and quickly explained.

"That position has been advertised for two months, you're the first person to inquire about it. Plus, you look trustworthy and hard working." Esme smiled at Edward.

Edward felt his body release the tension it was holding. For the first time in his young life, it seemed he might be catching a break. He wasn't expecting the first place he applied or inquired at to hire him but alas,here he was. With an actual job. He wouldn't be starving after all.

"I can start now. Thank you so much ma'am. I'm so grateful, thank you." Edward said sincerely while attempting to smile at her.

"It's quite alright, sweetheart. I should be thanking you. I've needed help around here for so long, you're heaven sent. You'll be getting paid weekly, it's $700 per week. Is that satisfactory?" Esme asked while getting something from behind the counter.

Good thing she wasn't looking at Edwards face because his jaw dropped and he felt faint, he quickly grabbed onto the counter and tried his best to make his knees lock at a standing position.

He was expecting, at maximum, $100/week due to his age and lack of experience.

"I can't accept that much. I have no experience and I unfortunately start school next week at Forks High so I can only work after school and weekends. I'm so sorry, I should have mentioned this all before. " Edward said, nervous she would no longer want him working for her.

"Nonsense, you will be getting $700 per week and we can ofcourse work around your schedule. Sweetheart, as I said earlier, you are helping me as much as I'm helping you. If not, more so." Esme said softly while handing Edward an envelope.

Edward opened it and found $350. He immediately tried to give the money back to Esme which she was expecting and stated firmly but kindly,

"Love, take it. Buy yourself some school supplies and anything else you may need. Friday, I'll give the rest. Please, it would make me so happy." Esme begged while staring at Edward with those warm golden eyes.

"Thank you so much, ma'am. Is there any other work I can do for you. To make me feel better. I can do garden work,house work and I can cook." Edward pleaded.

"Well, how about every Saturday you can help me in my garden. You can even stay for dinner. I have children about your age, they also attend Forks High. They're all seniors." Esme said with a smile, a strange twinkle in her eye. As if she knew something I didn't.

"Ofcourse, I'd be very grateful." Edward stated. This woman not only looked like an angel but she acted like one too.

"You said you start school next week Monday. It's Tuesday so that gives us four days to train you. Well three, Saturday we will be gardening. But we will start tomorrow. Be here at 10am tomorrow morning but for now I want you to go get yourself some food and anything else you may need. I also want you to have a proper dinner. Do you hear me, Edward?" Esme said firmly like a mother would to a child.

Warmth bloomed in his chest for this woman who he had just met. He already knew she would come to mean a lot to him. She emitted sunshine and warmth just like his late mother. He knew then and there, his mother had sent him this angel. He vowed to do anything to make Esme proud of him.

"Yes ma'am. Thank you ...you have no idea how much you have helped me already. Thank you." Edward said softly, his eyes once again welling up.

He bid farewell to Esme who smiled at him with sad, knowing eyes, as if she knew everything Edward had been through in his 16 years of life.

He went to the little grocery shop a few blocks down from Esme's and bought some essentials. Anything that wouldn't need to be kept in the fridge but that could be made as dinners and other meals. He wouldn't waste the money he made. He would save it.

As scanning the aisles for things he may need, he saw there was an aisle for linen and all things bedroom related, Edward grabbed a pillow as well.

If he saved enough he could one day soon afford to get the electricity running properly in the little shed and get a small refrigerator for foods that were perishable out of the fridge. Maybe even a one plate stove.

There was an aisle on electronics, Edward saw there was a Stone age phone only meant for calls and text messages, it's price was on sale for $30.

Edward decided he would get it for emergencies and to phone Shirley and let her know he was okay.

The consultant helped Edward set it up and then Edward was the proud owner of his first ever phone.

Edward also got a cheap cooler-box to keep water in for drinking and brushing his teeth since he had no bathroom.

By the time Edward was finished,it was dark out and he had a fair distance to make it back to the shed.

Edward arrived home just after 7pm. He was exhausted. But he was happy. Sure he wasn't living in the best place but he had food, a roof over his head and now a job. What more could he ask for? Especially all in one day.

Edward packed all the items away and tried to make the little shed a home. His bed was made, the box next to his bed held his little clothes he had and the cooler box was at the end of his bed with little snacks and bottles of water.

The picture of his mom was on the shelf. Edward smiled at the smiling face of his mom. Even in the after life, she was still watching over him and protecting him.

He made a mental note to call Shirley tomorrow and get her banking details from her. He made a vow to himself with every paycheck he got, he would send $100 to her. For taking him in when no one else wanted too.

He got his clothes ready for tomorrow before having a ready made meal he bought for supper tonight. Cottage pie with a side meal of mashed butternut with cheese on top.

Edward gulped down the food so fast, he hadn't had a proper meal in what seemed like forever. Living at Shirley's for that month, Edward made sure he ate last and whatever was left he would eat. Some nights, it wasn't much but Edward didn't mind in the least.

Edward saw his father's lights were still off. Which didn't matter to Edward. The less he saw of him the better.

He set an alarm on the phone for 6am so he could have a wash. He had enough bottles of water and soap to have one.

Edward fell asleep with a relieved heart, that maybe just maybe, he might make it somewhere in life.


	2. Chaper2

**_AN: THANK YOU SO SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!! AND FOLLOWS!!! AND FAVORITES! It means the world to me. _**

**_I'm dreading uploading this as I hope it lives up to chapter 1._**

**_Let me know what you guys think!?!_**

Edward woke up to shivers wrecking his body. He looked up and saw one of the planks on his roof had blown off, most probably during the night.

The alarm on his phone next to his bed was going off, so Edward turned it off and decided he would have a quick wash while he still had the guts to brave the cold.

Edward grabbed a few bottles of water and his bar of soap and went behind the shed. He would have to get a bucket today, to make it easier to wash. Inside was far better than washing outside in the bitter cold.

Edward moved as fast as he could and washed as many areas of his body before the cold got a bit too much. He rushed inside the shed to dress properly and get as warm as he could in the chilly little place he now called home.

Edward looked at the time and noticed it was nearing 8 so he decided to have a quick breakfast.

He remembered that he'd snuck some biscuits from the pharmacy and chose to have those for a snack instead of wasting the few food items he had left.

Edward munched on the biscuits and moaned in appreciation. Even though they had been sitting in his jacket pocket for hours they tasted still, as if they had just come out the oven. Esme was a phenomenal baker.

Once he had drunk some water to wash it all down, Edward took his toothbrush and the travel toothpaste he bought yesterday and went to brush his teeth.

Once done, Edward knew Esme expected him at 10 but he wanted to go in earlier, to show appreciation for the fact that she had been so kind to him. She'd saved his life without even knowing.

Edward walked the journey to the pharmacy in a good mood.

He hadn't seen his so called father since arriving in Forks and he was eternally grateful for that small blessing. He had no desire to meet that man.

Edward saw the sign for the pharmacy become clearer as he drew nearer.

Just as Edward was about to open the door, Esme beat him to it.

"Sweetheart, I wasn't expecting you till 10. No matter, come in from the cold." Esme said as she ushered Edward in.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just wanted to come early to see if there was any work you'd like me to do. Heavy boxes to be moved, sweeping or mopping. I can do it all. It's the very least I can do for you." Edward said with a bashful smile in Esme's direction.

Esme stood in front of Edward and placed both her hands on his rosy, warm cheeks.

"You silly child. I will tell you one more time, you are helping me more than I, you." she whispered softly.

Edward blushed again and felt that the words she spoke were doubtful but Edward would not push it.

"Now, you can help me sort out the new prescriptions that just came through." Esme said as she turned to go behind the counter and started to pull boxes and place them on the counter.

Edward rushed to help with the boxes as they looked to be quite heavy.

Edward stared at Esme incredulously, baffled that a small woman like Esme could lift those heavy boxes with such ease.

"Now, we're going to do stock take and then we will place them on the shelves." Esme stated as she started to empty the boxes of their contents.

They worked for a few hours, chatting aimlessly about anything and everything. Edward realised that Esme was the easiest person he could talk to other than his mother. She understood him and his view points on matters and before they both knew it, it was 2pm.

Edward stood up straighter to stretch his back and wiped the perspiration off his brow. His back was aching and his feet were a bit numb but Edward enjoyed spending the day with Esme, the hole left in his heart by his mother's passing was slightly less painful when around Esme.

"Edward, I hope you don't think of me as rude but I made too much food last night so I had packed some up and was wondering if you would want it for supper tonight? It's in a cooler box at the back." Esme asked cautiously, afraid she would wound Edward's pride.

"That would be great, thank you." Edward said with a smile.

Edward was relieved he wouldn't have to buy more food and could try and save his pennies. He was anxious to eventually put proper electrical outlets in the shed but to do that he knew it wouldn't be cheap.

"Edward, if you would like to freshen up before you head home, there's a bathroom in the back. It has a shower installed as this place was originally a Bed and Breakfast." Esme said distractedly as she was writing something down on a notepad.

"Thank you, Esme. I won't be too long." Edward said with a grin.

A hot shower! Edward felt that this was too good to be true.

He was certain his life would be terrible once he had moved to Forks but now, it was anything but.

Esme was his guardian angel.

He now had food for tonight and he could have a hot shower so he wouldn't have to have a cold wash later on.

Edward went to the back with a skip in his step and took off his clothes, folded them and placed them on the wash basin. He turned the shower taps and found the perfect temperature and hopped in.

There was shampoo and conditioner strangely enough, it was his favorite scent. Sandalwood Musk.

He scrubbed his body and hair, Edward knew it would be a while before he could take advantage of this bathroom as Esme would get suspicious soon.

Once dried off and dressed, Edward went out to thank Esme again for her kindness.

"Here love, I've packed the food up as well as some bottles of health smoothies my children don't like. I tried to make them drink it as they have high nutritional value but they are incredibly stubborn. My daughter Alice, gave you a few of her old Junior books and assessments, to familiarize yourself with the work you should be expecting." Esme said with a smile.

Edward gratefully accepted the bag of goodies. Esme once again was a savior.

"Thank you so much, ma'am." Edward smiled a shy grin at Esme.

"Call me Esme. Ma'am makes me feel old." Esme winked

"Okay Esme." Edward tried it out, it was a bit awkward as Edward grew up never to call adults by their first names as it seemed impolite.

Esme beamed at Edward like a proud mother, warmth filled Edward's chest at the look he received.

"Now I'm going to drop you off, no buts Mr. It's raining cats and dogs out there and you will catch a cold. Can't have my favorite employee out on a sick day." Esme winked again at him. Edward was her only employee so they both chuckled at the irony.

They went out the back entrance to get to Esme's car. And what a car it was. It was a slick, brand new Audi.

They hopped in and Esme turned up the heater as she must have seen Edward shaking a bit from the cold.

The journey was pleasant, they made small talk but between them it was anything but forced. Esme made him feel so at home with her.

Before he realized it, she had stopped the car outside of Edward's father's house. Edward turned curiously to her, wondering how she knew where he lived.

"Forks is a small town. Everybody knows where everybody lives." Esme said with a tight-lipped smile.

Edward felt shame creep up on him as he realized Esme would see him walk to his shed in the back.

Steeling himself for the rejection or disgust from Esme for being a freak forced to live in a shed.

"Thank you Esme for everything." Edward mumbled, not even looking at Esme to see her reaction.

He hurried to his little shed and slammed the old,creaking door behind his trembling body.

Sobs shook his body as Edward prayed Esme would not shun him for this. Esme was the last good thing left in his life, no matter the short time he knew her, it mattered not to Edward.

A soft knock at his door pulled Edward from his dark thoughts.

He composed himself, wiped his face and squared his shoulders.

There was Esme, concern and sorrow written all over her face.

"Oh my boy, come here." Esme said as she pulled him into her arms.

Esme was hard as concrete, it was similar to hugging a wall. But Edward did not care, her hug felt as if she was healing his very soul.

Like the hugs his mother used to give him when his days were especially rough.

"I'm so sorry I never told you, I was and still am ashamed." Edward stated softly pulling back from the hug but avoiding eye contact.

Esme put two fingers under his chin and made him meet her eyes.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, Edward. Nothing." Esme said firmly.

To explain the situation better without saying anything himself, Edward went to his jacket pocket and pulled out the rules his father had set out for him.

Edward hesitantly handed the piece of paper over, ashamed of the words written on them.

Esme read it over and as each word she read ,her face became more rage filled, her eyes had changed from the honey-kissed, butterscotch to a deep, dark almost black color.

As if feeling Edward's watchful eyes on her, Esme pulled herself together as much as she could and folded the letter and held it in her hands.

"Sweetheart, I will be showing this to Carlisle and we will come up with a plan and before you object, we will not approach your father. This will not be told to anyone." Esme said calmly.

"If it gets back to him that the authorities know what he wrote there... I will most likely be beaten to death." Edward said.

"Let him try." Esme growled, her growl similar to that of a mother bear protecting her cubs.

Edward felt a flood of affection for this woman who he had only met a day prior.

Esme sidestepped Edward and walked into his little shed and peered around, her eyes taking in everything.

"Tomorrow, you will be coming to our place. I think we both need a day to relax and do some gardening. We can have a chat and if you are comfortable with it, we can talk about your situation." Esme said, not before carrying on,

"I'll be back here in thirty minutes with some things, why don't you have some food and relax. Go through some of the work Alice sent you." Esme finished with a smile at Edward.

"Thank you Esme, for everything. You really don't have to go through all this trouble for me." Edward said gratefully.

"Nonsense, I would do the same for my children and I will do the same for you." Esme leaned forward on her tiptoes and kissed Edward on his forehead.

And before he knew it, she was gone.

Edward's stomach grumbled in hunger, Esme was right, he should eat something.

**CULLENS**

Esme moved as fast as she could without drawing the attention of the nearby humans.

Her eyes were filled with tears that would never fall.

How could a man be so cruel to his own child. If Esme were to be human, she knew she would be sick right now.

Her phone buzzed with an incoming call and Esme knew who it was.

"Alice." Esme sobbed.

"I know mom, it's much worse than we assumed. I ...I had no idea that this was extent of it all." Alice mumbled softly.

"Ofcourse you never, sweetheart. We need to tell Bella. She has a right to know that her mate is suffering."

"I know. I've seen us tell her and her reaction is not good but it's understandable. She's been waiting for Edward for a century. She will be angry at us for not telling her that he's here in Forks and we've known he's been coming for a month... but ultimately she will understand why we kept it from her." Alice says quietly.

Esme knew her sweet daughter, Bella would be crushed.

To be a vampire and have a mate who is suffering ... it was the worst pain. Your whole body aches with the need to eliminate what ever was the cause of the suffering. Your very being demanded it.

A month ago Alice had foreseen a vision of a young man who would be Bella's other half. She saw very few details but knew he had a rough life.

As a family they had all decided to not mention it to Bella as not to play with fate but now they had no choice. She deserved to know, if anything, Edward needed her.

Esme ended the call and asked that Alice get the family together for a meeting in a few hours.

But right now, Esme was on a mission.

Edward's little shed was far too cold by human standards.

She would be getting him more blankets, pillows and preferably a new bed and not that sorry for excuse one he had.

Tonight she would ask Emmett to go over to Edward's shed tomorrow and install proper electricity with small electrical appliances that would hopefully make his life a little easier.

Esme wanted nothing more than to bundle Edward in blankets and bring him back to their home and to keep him,to look after him but she knew that was not realistic . She already considered the boy her own son.

It took Esme a total of 40 minutes to have everything for Edward's shed.

She called Edward ahead of time as he gave his phone number to her today, to ask for him to help her carry everything as it would seem suspicious for a woman of her size to carry a single bed on her own as well as the linen and everything else she bought. As a vampire she could do it with ease but she wasn't looking to give Edward a heart attack.

Edward was speechless at all Esme had bought for him and felt a lump form in his throat.

Once they'd done a few trips to carry it all, they got to throwing his old cot out and placing his new bed where it had been, Edward dreaded looking up the price value of the bed as it felt incredibly expensive.

Esme made the bed for him with all the new linen and multiple pillows as well as a throw over for the end of the bed. It was classy yet still had a male touch to it.

"Have you eaten, I hope?" Esme asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes I had the meal you gave me, it was delicious. Thank you once again." Edward mumbled bashfully.

Esme preened on the inside. The last time she had cooked was in her human days before she was changed. It made her feel good to know that she could still do it while providing for her now youngest son. He just didn't know it yet.

"Good boy. It's getting dark, why don't you get under the covers and I'll let myself out. Sweet dreams, little one." Esme whispered softly as she helped Edward under the covers.

She was no fool, she knew Edward was a grown boy well growing into a fine young man but this human child made her truly feel like a mother and as long as he'd let her, she would carry on mothering him.

As she watched his eyes grow heavy and eventually close due to the day he had, she vowed she would protect her son for as long as she was around.

In Esme's eyes, Edward was now her 6th son. Soon he would know that too.

She let herself out quietly as to not disturb the boy sleeping peacefully on his new bed, finally warm.

Esme got in her car and started the journey towards home, where her family were waiting for her to begin the family meeting.


	3. Chapter3

**AN: Hope this chapter is okay, it's a bit shorter but I tried my best.**

**Thank you to everyone who ignores grammar errrors and such p, I know sometimes it can turn one off a story. **

**Lots of love,**

**Me**

**Ps: An idea of Edward's shed is in my gallery! **

Esme took an unnecessary breath and made her way to the glass door that led inside their home.

The whole ride home, Esme was dreading having this family meeting. She knew without a doubt, Bella would not handle it well.

Her daughter was known for her temper, it had only gotten worse as the years dragged on without a mate to stabilize her. Hearing all the mated couples in the house did not help with her frustration.

Esme heard her family in the living room, each doing their own thing.

Bella was standing by the bookcase, facing the window. Her body looked tense, as if she knew.

Alice was sitting next to Jasper,holding his hand. Her face was full of trepidation,fearing her sisters anger.

Rosalie sat on the floor, reading a fashion magazine while sitting between Emmett's legs while he played one video game or another.

And Carlisle, Esme's darling mate and husband sat on the far corner of the couch, reading one of his medical journals. He looked up when she entered and gave her a soft smile he reserved for only her.

Esme's children all turned and gave her a smile, all but Bella, whose posture remained tense and unmoving.

Carlisle stood up and everyone knew the talk was about to begin.

"Esme and I have decided that as a family, we need to have a discussion about some urgent matters that need to be seen too." Carlisle said calmly.

"Are you finally going to tell me what you've all been hiding from me?" Bella asked, her back still turned from them all.

Alice hung her head in shame, guilt wrecked her, ashamed that she had hid her sisters mate from her. That she never told Bella about the one thing Bella wanted since her first years as a vampire.

"It is." Carlisle said, trying to diffuse the tension with a calming voice.

Bella turned slowly to face everyone, her face a blank mask.

"I'm listening." Everyone in the room could hear the anger behind her words.

Alice took it upon herself to tell Bella the truth, since she had seen the premonitions.

"It started a month ago." Alice said softly, turning her body to angle it in Bella's direction.

"I saw him, your mate. He's a human. His name is Edward Masen." Alice whispered, lifting her head to gauge Bella's reaction to the news.

Bella's body sagged, happiness lit her eyes up. A small smile started to form but then she closed her face off and waited for Alice to continue.

"I saw glimpses of his life up until moving here. It was not easy, a month before he was made to move here, his mother passed away." Alice paused and let Bella take it in.

Bella's eyes filled with tears and she bit her bottom lip to stop a sob that wanted to escape.

Alice knew that it was physical pain now, knowing her mate was grieving and she wasn't there by his side to hold him and protect him during his weakest moments.

"I knew he would arrive this month. We wanted to tell you but we knew you would meet him when the time was right. But then ... then yesterday Esme found out some rather disturbing details and we decided you needed to know." Alice said quickly, petrified of Bella's wrath. Realistically she knew her sister would never hurt her and Jasper wouldn't allow it, but she also knew when it came to vampires and their mates, it was not something you played with.

Bella's head snapped to Esme, pressing her with a stare to continue with the story.

"I met Edward nearing two days ago, he came in and applied for the position at the pharmacy. I hired him straight away because I knew he was yours." Esme said while looking at her daughter to convey the truth behind what she was saying.

"He is so beautiful, sweetheart. With eyes as green as the forest and earth...they reminded me of the green eyes of my little one when he passed." Esme whispered that last part and had a faraway look in her eyes.

Bella softened her gaze, her mother did not deserve her wrath. No one did.

"He smells of malnutrition and his clothes were like rags. His eyes had bags underneath them like he hadn't slept in weeks and his frame is too small for a boy his age." Esme said with a painful lump in her throat.

Bella felt rage simmer under her skin, an inner mantra of "Get to him. Go to mate. Get to him." was pounding in her head.

"His mother and him battled, they had not much money for food. After his mother's passing, her trusted colleague and friend took Edward in. But nearly a month later, they got a letter from the state, it was said Edward would have to move to be under his father's care. His father abandoned Edward and his mother shortly after he was born." Esme took another unnecessary breath and carried on.

"Edward arrived two days ago and was picked up from the airport by his father's secretary. She gave Edward a letter...with rules on it." Esme finished off hesitantly.

Bella felt baffled, it seemed rather odd that a father would give his son rules without having met him yet.

Esme thought it would be best if Bella read the rules herself.

Bella took the paper carefully and read it over.

She wish she hadn't.

Her vision blurred and her mouth opened in a growl and hiss combined. Her body started to shake and she felt the overwhelming urge to snap her mates father's neck and then scoop up her mate and run until she couldn't no more and then hide him. Hide him from anything and everything.

And then calm.

"Thank you." Bella inclined her head as best as she could to Jasper in thanks.

Bella's thoughts raced a thousand miles per second. She wondered what her mate was doing at this very second, was he in pain? Was he cold? Had he eaten enough? She wondered what Edward looked like... Bella was so close to running to her mate but Esme broke her train of thought.

"I bought him a few things and a new bed. I made him food and bought linen as the shed he is in, is quite cold by human standards." Esme said.

"I invited him to come here tomorrow... to meet us all. I want him to know he can rely on us." Esme said.

"On me." Bella stated.

Esme inclined her head in a agreement, being around Bella would be the best thing for Edward. His very soul would ease just being in the same room as her.

"Emmett, please could you do me a favor. When Edward is here with us tomorrow,could you install proper electrical outlets. The poor boy has no access to hot water. And perhaps also a portable sink at the back of his shed, away from his father's view." Esme turned to Emmett.

"Ofcourse we will help." Emmett said, turning to his wife.

"You know I will, Esme." Rosalie said.

Bella felt useless. She should be doing those things for her mate it was not her siblings job.

Bella suddenly had a mission to get on to.

She was going to refurbish her room to make it livable for her mate when he would stay over. She knew he eventually would and she could hold him while he slept, hear his heartbeat...Bella wanted her mate dammit!

She needed to get a bed and warm linen, perhaps some clothes and other items her mate would need.

"I'll come with you!" Alice squealed at the vision she got of Bella going shopping.

"Ofcourse you will." Bella stated dryly.

"Oh come on Bells, it will be so fun! We haven't been shopping together for decades!" Alice whined earning herself an exasperated look from her own mate.

"All for a good reason..." Emmett teased with a smirk.

Alice curled in to her mates side with a pout but had a small smile as she knew she would get her way and go shopping with Bella.

Bella sighed and gave up. It looked like she was going shopping with her hyperactive sister after all.

Alice squealed again and ran at top speed to get to the car.

Bella rolled her eyes but got up to go to the car as well.

Edward rolled over and curled under his warm blankets even more, slowly he blinked his eyes open to fight the drowsiness he felt.

His nose felt blocked and chills were running through his body. He coughed and it sounded like a wet cough at that..

Edward stretched and winced as his body felt as if he had just run the comrades.

He slowly got up and decided he'd have a bottle of water to help his sore throat and have some of the leftovers Esme gave him.

Edward looked at the time, his phone read that it was 8am. He peered out the window of his shed and saw that there were storm clouds brewing.

"Shit, now is not a good time to get sick." Edward muttered to himself.

Just as he was about to get up and go behind the shed for a bathroom break, there was a knock at his door. It was Esme.

"Sweetheart, you don't look so well. What's wrong?" Esme asked in concern, leaning forward to feel Edward's forehead with her cool hand which felt beautiful to Edward's feverish skin.

Edward was sure he saw Esme sniff him as she got closer but Edward pushed it aside as it was probably his imagination.

"Hmm, you do feel feverish. There's going to be quite a big storm so I think it's best you come stay with us for tonight. Let Carlisle monitor you and give you something for this cold you have." Esme said, her tone leaving no room for arguments.

"Okay." Edward muttered still feeling drowsy and out of it.

"Come, let me pack your bag for you. You just stay there, I'll sort it all out." Esme soothed Edward who was currently leaning his forehead against the door frame with his eyes closed.

In a matter of minutes Esme had his bag packed and himself bundled in his jacket and blankets.

Esme guided him to her vehicle, her arm around his waist to help him stay steady. She helped him into the car before going to the drivers seat.

Edward put his head back on the headrest and fell in and of sleep. But not before he heard a bit of the conversation Esme was having on her phone.

"Alice, tell Bella that Edward is fine. I'm bringing him back as fast as I can." Esme sounded exasperated.

"He is a bit feverish but you know Carlisle will see that he gets better." Esme seemed to be speaking to this Bella lady who sounded frantic.

Before sleep consumed him, Edward had one thought,

Why did this Bella woman care so much for his wellbeing?

Edward woke up to Esme nudging him softly to wake up.

"Wha...what's going on..." Edward mumbled sleepily still.

"You are at my home, love.

Come lets get you inside. It's about to start storming at any second." Esme said as she helped him out the car and up the stairs to the most beautiful home Edward had ever seen.

On the journey up the stairs, Edward without realizing it was putting his full weight on poor Esme who strangely enough, never batted an eyelid at the extra weight.

Bella paced back and forth waiting to hear the car on the driveway.

At 4am, while at the shops, Alice got a vision of Edward waking up quite ill. It was enough to put Bella in state of panic.

Needless to say they sped home and let everyone know what Alice had seen.

Much to Bella's disappointment, Esme volunteered to fetch Edward and begrudgingly, Bella knew she was right. A strange woman coming to whisk Edward away would most likely frighten him.

If Bella were still human her heart would of stopped as she heard the car draw near.

She heard Esme help her mate out the car and Bella gritted her teeth wishing it was her.

She sniffed the air deeply and smelt her mate, Bella moaned in appreciation as he smelt of home. Bella wanted to do nothing more than to grab him and never let him go.

Underneath the general loveliness of her mates scent, Bella smelt the sickness cloying at his body.

The door opened and in came her mother holding her mate.

Her gorgeous mate.

Gorgeous never came close to describing her Edward though.

Bella pulled herself from her thoughts though to help her mate instead of just ogling him. There would be time for that later.

Bella walked forward to meet them and help Edward stand straight. She placed his arm around her shoulders and Bella couldn't help but shiver being this close to her mate for the first time.

Edward walked through the door with the help from Esme and saw the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid eyes on.

She had long, mahogany locks that fell to her mid back. A petite figure, curvy in all the right places. And the same colored eyes as Esme, butterscotch. Her lips were full and rosy begging to be kissed.

Edward blushed at his thoughts having never thought about a woman like that before.

She came forward with so much grace and placed his arm around her shoulders. Edward really wished he'd had a shower or put some deodorant on before coming here.

She felt heavenly against him and Edward had to stop himself from moaning out loud as it was not the time nor place for these vulgar thoughts he was having for Esme's own daughter for crying out loud.

They helped him to the couch and laid him down, placing blankets all over him to keep him warm.

Bella sat on the end of the couch and placed Edward's feet on her lap much to Edward's embarrassment.

"I'm Edward." He blurted out feeling rather awkward that his feet sat in the lap of a woman he hardly knew,other than her name.

"I know. I'm Bella. Carlisle and Edward's daughter." Bella smiled at him finding it humorous that her mate felt shy around her.

"You don't have to babysit me, I'm sure you have better things to do." Edward muttered avoiding eye contact.

"Nonsense, I want to be around you." Bella soothed him, rubbing his ankle.

It unnerved Edward, his feelings for Bella that is. He had only just met her but he felt so at home around her than he had around anyone else in his entire life.

"Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." Bella said softly.

Edward's eyes dropped on their own accord and he felt himself slipping into a deep sleep.

Before he lost the battle altogether, he swore he felt cool lips at the corner of his mouth before hearing Bella whisper,

"I love you, my mate."


	4. Chapter4

**AN: THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! For ALL the love you have all shown to me and some helpful advice and criticism as well, especially from MusetteBlanchard who was kind enough to PM me and let me know of some errors I did in the chapter. I'll also be uploading a picture for the story that a lovely person on Facebook, Lizzie Paige made for the story. Thank you Lizzie! I never expected anyone would enjoy this, especially since I'm not the best at writing but I will get better, I will! **

**Ps: I will be going from Edwards POV to Bella's as I think it would be awesome for you guys to see from each of their perspectives how they react to the mating bond.**

**Also in my fic, Edward is a bit old fashioned. And someone also bought to my attention that I shouldn't rush them meeting and make it realistic and you have a valid point so I will be slowing it down. I just get so dang excited!!! **

**ALSO PPSS: would you guys want smutty scenes, yes or no? **

**Enjoy reading, every follow,favorite and review brings a smile to my face, thank you again.**

Edward woke up to soft whispers and a cold hand rubbing his leg.

Wait...

Rubbing his leg?...

Edward's eyes shot open, he sat up so fast that he got a severe head rush.

He looked at who was rubbing his leg and saw the beautiful woman, Bella, from earlier was staring at him with what looked to be a comforting smile.

Edward's memories flooded back in and he grimaced at the way he acted and thought about Esme's daughter. He had no right to think of her that way and guilt made his stomach turn into knots.

"How are you feeling, Edward?" Bella asked trying to get him from the state of self loathing he was currently in.

"Uh, I'm fi...I'm fine thanks. How are you?" Edward answered, a flush creeping up his neck to his cheeks.

Truthfully though, Edward felt nauseous,had a thumping headache and his throat felt like sandpaper. His thoughts were currently all focused on Bella and it scared the crap out of Edward. He had just met her for crying out loud!

Edward had never truthfully noticed girls, perhaps he was too busy helping his mother and him stay afloat. And in some way, girls his age irritated him. The conversations that he had in the past with people his age always made Edward realize how different he was from them.

But it's not their fault, Edward was used to be the outsider who was known that he had to get a job to help his mother with rent and food. But Edward never resented his mom for it, she always said he did not have to work and they would get by with what she earned but his mother went without for him all the time and he wanted to help her in any way he could.

"That's good I'm happy. You slept for a good 15 hours and got the rest your body needed." Bella smiled.

God, her smile.

Edward shook his head and tried to smile back at her but it came out in grimace.

"Oh you're awake, sweetheart. You gave me quite a scare there!" Esme came in holding a tray with breakfast foods on.

"Sorry Esme. I never meant to worry anyone..." Edward finished off, ashamed he'd been a burden to this amazing family.

Esme leant forward and placed the tray on Edward's lap and then placed her hands on his warm cheeks,

"You are worth the worry,sweetheart. You are part of the family now." Esme stated firmly trying to get her point across.

Edward's eyes filled up with tears and he quickly blinked them away, not wanting Bella to think he was a weak, crybaby.

"Thank you,Esme." Edward said softly.

"Come now, eat up. Then it's to the bath you go." Esme says as she runs her hands through Edward's locks.

Bella seethed in jealousy as she saw her mother fawn over her mate who seemed to like the maternal affection he was receiving.

Bella calmed herself down.

Her mate needed a maternal figure and Bella knew she would have to go slow with her little mate.

"Would you like some? I'm not sure I could finish it all..." Edward asked shyly.

Bella's heart melted at her mates thoughtfulness.

"No thank you, love. I've eaten already. But thank you for being so considerate." Bella smiled at Edward.

Edward finished his breakfast and thanked Esme who whisked the empty tray away before Edward could insist he could do the cleaning up.

Edward was unsure where the bathroom was and to be frank, he was too shy to ask.

"Come, I'll show you where the bathroom is." Bella said as she stood and reached for his hand.

Edward stood up and realized Bella came up just below his chin. He looked down to where their hands were joined and shivered.

Bella guided him by the hand to the bathroom and said she would be back, she was just going to get him some clothes.

While Edward was waiting he looked at the corridor he was currently in and the decorations that were on the walls ,noticing a huge frame with what seemed to be a hundred graduation caps, all different colors, going from dark to light in each row. What a strange thing to showcase and collect...

"Here you go. Jasper, my brother, leant you a warmer hoodie and some tracksuit pants. Your toothbrush is also there and some deodorant." Bella handed the items to Edward with a smile.

Edward smiled. It seemed little Bella here was just as nurturing as her mother.

"Thank you, Bella." Edward said softly with a genuine smile, which hadn't graced his face in a few months.

Edward went in to the bathroom with one last smile at a grinning Bella and went to run a bath but he saw the water was already let in, steam rising from the bath.

He slowly got in and nearly moaned in ecstasy at the hot temperature. Hot water was something of a privilege or treat in Edward's books.

Growing up, Edward was used to taking 5 minute showers and not any second longer, lest he wanted the electric bill to high at the end of the month.

And at Shirley's , Edward chose to shower last and to be expected the hot water had been near depleted so he again, took lukewarm showers. But Edward couldn't complain, he had a roof over his head, food in his stomach and a place to get clean.

After soaking for a bit, Edward started scrubbing his sweaty grimy skin from the fever he must have had. He saw his favorite Sandalwood Musk shampoo and used a little to wash his hair.

He got out and started drying his body and noticed that Bella had given him some natural deodorant in the scent of mint. He lifted it to his nose and sniffed, it was a very pleasant smell. He put some on and got dressed in the warm clothes.

Edward made his way out the bathroom and noticed Bella in a room across from the bathroom, reading a book.

"Did you enjoy your bath?" Bella asked with a smirk, noticing Edward was staring at her.

"Uh, I, yeah, I mean of course. Thank you." Edward rambled on, nervous that he'd been caught.

Truthfully though, he couldn't help it. Something was pulling him to this beautiful brunette and it scared him.

Firstly, she was Esme's daughter, he doubted she and her husband would be happy with a boy like him going out with their daughter.

And secondly, if he were to pursue her, he had nothing to offer her. He lived in a shed for shits sake. One with no proper electrical outlets nor a bathroom. The plain old simple way to say it was, he was pathetic and not worth Bella's time.

"Come on, let's go watch a movie." She pulled him and they entered what looked to be a cinema room.

"Would you mind if watched something a bit strange, I've made a habit to watch it at least once a month.." Bella asked with a grin.

"Of course."

Edward would of watched Barbie if it meant being near Bella.

"It's called Beetlejuice, it's a cult classic. Well, I think so anyway."

Edward sat on the massive couch and before he knew it, Bella gracefully sat down very close, next to him.

He could feel the coolness from her skin even though they weren't touching and he could smell her as well.

Edward was ashamed to admit he had to readjust his pants as they suddenly felt too tight.

As the movie progressed he came to the conclusion that he enjoyed watching Bella's reactions to the movie than the enjoyment of watching the movie himself.

Every so often he'd see Bella suppress a giggle with her hand and Edward wanted nothing more than to hear those little laughs.

Edward felt his eyes drifting closed and his body leant into the armrest. Before he succumbed to sleep, he felt Bella laying her head on his lap.

Bella knew she couldn't sleep but laying her head on Edward's lap gave her the illusion, for just a second, that they were together like it's supposed to be.

She heard his heartbeat speed up letting her know he was waking up. She hadn't realized it had been two hours since she lay her head on her mates lap for a supposed "nap" along with him.

She played asleep and felt Edward's hand softly run his fingers through her hair, afraid to hurt in any way.

Bella had to hold back the mewl of pleasure at feeling her mates fingers touching her, it was nothing sexual, Bella just couldn't get enough of having Edward close and it warmed Bella's heart knowing he wanted to be close to her just as much.

Bella acted as if she was started to wake up and even stretched her body to make it look more convincing. She felt the hands freeze in their ministrations,

"Mm, don't stop. Feels nice."

"I'm sorry, this is inappropriate of me." Edward mumbled, pulling his hands back.

Edward was mortified. He couldn't even control his own goddamn hands!

But he had the overwhelming urge to touch her hair and see if it was as soft as he thought it to be.

It was and even more so.

"Don't be silly. I had and have no problem with you playing with my hair. Relax." Bella said calming Edward's inner panicked thoughts.

Before Edward could say anything, Esme walked in.

Edward felt a cold sweat break out on his forehead and his breaths become faster.

But Esme just smiled as she saw the predicament they were in , as if it was natural to see a boy who she had only known a few days and her daughter with her head on his lap.

"Sweetheart, your dinner is downstairs." Esme said with a bright smile.

Bella reluctantly got up and let Edward stand to go to his dinner.

"I'm going to shower quick. I'll be back to fetch you after your dinner, love." Bella said as she leaned a bit on her tiptoes and pressed a gentle kiss to Edward's cheek.

She left the room before Edward could reply, leaving him with Esme, who was still smiling!

Esme said nothing but still smiled as they walked to the kitchen where a bowl of what smelled like chicken soup sat upon the table.

Edward gingerly sat down and with another smile from Esme,he started eating.

Esme was such a phenomenal cook and he knew it was only right to tell her so.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Esme said with a beaming smile before taking his empty bowl and cleaning up.

"I'm done. Want to go watch another movie?" Bella asked as she walked in the kitchen, towel drying her long locks.

"That sounds good. Thank you Esme for dinner. It was lovely." Edward turned to Esme.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Now go enjoy yourself." Esme said with a grin, again baffling Edward.

Once back in the cinema room, Bella closed the door behind them and Edward panicked. He didn't want Carlisle and Esme think he was taking advantage of their daughter.

"Don't you think your parents would not approve of the door being closed?" Edward asked hesitantly.

"Why, are you looking to take advantage of me, Mr Masen?" Bella asked with a cheeky smile.

"I...I...I..." Edward stammered.

"Relax love." Bella placed her hands on Edward's chest.

"I was only joking. They trust me and you. So let's just go watch a movie, okay?" Bella asked gently.

"Yes, that would be nice." Edward said, his heartbeat returned to normal.

They sat down on the couch, that now had a comforter and pillow on it.

Edward raised a questioning eyebrow at Bella,

"It's Incase we fall asleep here."

Edward blushed as his mind conjured an image of Bella and him intertwined in sleep, her in his arms.

Edward was falling too quickly for this woman, who he had only known a day, it wasn't normal but why did it feel so right?

They sat back and watched a few National Geographic documentaries,which Edward thoroughly enjoyed.

They were on their 4th one when Edward's eyes again started to close.

He felt someone push the chair back and he realized it was a sleeper couch.

A pillow was placed under his head and a warm duvet thrown over him, he felt Bella curl up by his chest and again, without his permission, his arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer.

Before the darkness took him, he swore he heard purring.

Did the Cullens have a cat?


	5. Chapter5

**AN: I'm so sorry for disappearing but a lot in my personal life happened but I have so much time on my hands now, I thought I might as well get back into! This chapter has no Bella in it.**

**Happy reading! **

**_Flashback_***

"Darling, please can you get me the stew pot on the top shelf, my back is killing me again. " Elizabeth asked her son Edward.

"Of course mom. Go rest, I'll cook tonight, it gives me something to do." Edward smiled at his mother, gently guiding her to her bed.

Edward went back to kitchen, peered in the fridge and grimaced. They had hardly any food left. A can of beans, one carrot,an onion and a beef stock cube. He would do the best he could, he knew his mom would eat anything he made with a smile.

He reached for the pot on the top shelf, turned the stove on and began to chop the onion and carrot, sautéing it in a bit of grease, and while the food was simmering on a low heat he went to check on his mother.

"Oh my boy, thank you for cooking tonight, my back is really sore. I'll be on my feet in no time. " Elizabeth told her son with a smile.

Edward knew the long hours and extra shifts his mom took didn't help the back pain,if anything it probably caused it. His mother was the hardest worker he knew, she held down two jobs and even though they battled, they always had a roof over their heads.

He knew his father wouldn't pitch in and help, so his mom took the responsibility of it all with a smile on her face.

His father. It left such a bitter taste in Edward's mouth, he hated the man with every breath he took. What sort of man would leave the woman he professed love for at her most vulnerable.

"Sweetheart." Elizabeth pulled Edward from his dark thoughts about his sperm donor. "What's wrong,you've been frowning at the wall for a few minutes."

"Sorry mum, was lost in thought. Would you like me to make you a hot water bottle?" Edward asked.

"Yes please, my boy. I can rest for about an hour and then I've got to go in. Jimmy said Eliza is home sick so I have to cover her shift."

"Do you think it's wise mum, you'll hurt your back more..." Edward tried to say,

"No my boy, I have to go in. Jimmy is already upset that I took a day off a few months back."

"That's ridiculous , you were really sick that day."

"Mhm. Don't you worry yourself, go finish the dinner and I'll get ready." Elizabeth gently said.

Edward checked the food and added the beans before adding some water. He rummaged through the kitchen and found two small potatoes, diced them and threw them in as well,along with the stock cube. It wasn't much but it was food. Thankfully a few days back he received a ten dollar tip and bought some fresh bread amongst other items they needed.

The food was nearing done 45 minutes later, just as Elizabeth walked in the kitchen, wearing her uniform. She had a slight limp and you could see the pain in her eyes, but she hid it well.

"It smells delicious." She smiled at Edward ,giving him a peck on the cheek as she walked past to sit at the table. Edward dished them up a small helping, leaving leftovers for tomorrow night. He served it with buttered bread and a cup of black tea.

"I was right, it tastes delicious too. My son the chef." Elizabeth teasingly winked at him.

Edward flushed in embarrassment,

"It's nothing much."

He felt his mom lift his chin with her index finger, "Listen to me, Edward. Learn to take a compliment, you made a wonderful dinner out of so little ingredients,for which I'm sorry. How about this, Friday I get my paycheck, why don't we go to that spice shop you like and get some spices and such, hmm?

Edward loved to cook. It got him out of his own head for a while, he was self conscious about his ability as he hardly,if ever, had ingredients to experiment with but his mother was his biggest supporter. When he was five, like all kids, he burnt toast and gave it to his mom who like a true champ swallowed it down with a huge smile.

"Will we have enou-"

"You let me worry about that. Come on,let's finish up and then you can walk me downstairs, Frank is picking me up at half 6." Elizabeth patted her sons hand before finishing her meal, she was about to stand and clean up but Edward nudged her out the way and took over.

"Thank you my boy for the lovely meal, I'm going to brush my teeth and then we can go."

Edward quickly finished up the dishes and wiped the counters and stove down.

"Come sweetheart."

Elizabeth and Edward went down the stairs, Edward excitedly going on about the spices he'd need and the meals he could come up with. Elizabeth listened to his chatter with a smile on her face, her son was definitely going places,she could see it.

A car honked and Elizabeth saw Frank was waiting for her with a smile on his face. He had a soft spot for Edward, his own sons off in College starting their own lives.

"Bye sweetheart,don't wait up for me alright? I love you." Elizabeth reached up and gave her son a peck on the cheek.

"Love you too mom. Be safe."

Edward watched his mom get in the car and he waved them both off, he pulled his jacket tighter around him as he felt rain droplets hit his skin.

He got inside and tidied as best as he could, swept the lounge which also happened to be his room. Edward let his mom have the room, after much debate that it should be him to have it as he was a growing boy. But he refused.

He was just sitting on the couch, going over his English assignment when he got a call on the cheap phone his mom bought him for emergencies only.

His blood ran cold.

"Hello?"

"Edward, I'm so sorry..."

It all faded and Edward got up just to fall to the floor as the darkness overcame him.

**_Flashback ended.*_**


	6. Chapter6

Chapter 6

**_A/N: Thank you so so much for all the support and love! Your comments make me the happiest person even on crappy days. I hope I never disappoint you guys. Thank you once again, I present: Edward and Bella._**

Pure bliss.

Bella inhaled the scent of her mate, who was currently sleeping, his chest rising with every breath he took. Bella had never seen a more beautiful sight.

Bella watched Edward's face and noticed his lips turning up into a smile, a beautiful content smile.

What Bella would give to see what her little mate was dreaming of, to see what made him so happy in his dream.

The sun started to rise, the light started to pour through my window, the morning birds melodic song drifted in along with the sun beams.

"No, please no!" Edward whimpered, his eyes still shut.

Bella's attention immediately went to her mate and she started to stroke his back to calm him and whatever drastically turned his blissful dreams for the worst.

"Please, no no no, NO!" Edward thrashed In Bella's arms.

"Hush, my love. Wake up, please just wake up, I'm right here." Bella whispered in Edward's ear, wiping the sweat from his brow.

Green eyes shot to meet Bella's golden ones, Bella could see the sadness and desperation in her mate's eyes and Bella would have killed to have Jasper's ability right now, to take even a pinch of Edward's sadness.

"I'm sorry." Edward mumbled in her neck where his head was buried.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, my love. We all have nightmares." Bella said as she held her mate to her chest, her dead heart ached for him, if she could take his pain and problems, she would.

"It was a memory of my mom." He whispered.

Oh. Bella's eyes filled with tears that would never fall. Bella had lost her own parents so long ago she could no longer bring forth a memory of them clearly.

"What was she like?" Bella asked instead.

"Amazing. We didn't have much in terms of money but she had a heart of gold worth millions. She'd give the shirt off her back and last penny to her name if it meant she could help someone in need."

"She sounds wonderful, I would have loved to have met her." Bella said, her fingers drumming along his back, his shirt was soaked through with sweat but Bella couldn't care less, her mate needed her.

"She would of loved you."

Bella's heart constricted in pain for her mate. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. She was supposed to be human, they would have met under better circumstances. Edward would have courted her and then they would have gotten married and had many babies or many animals. It was supposed to be simple.

Bella heard Esme appear outside the door, "I have breakfast ready for him. Would he like to eat now or I can warm it up later." Bella heard the sadness in Esme's voice as well for Edward. The whole family heard him and what he had said. It was hard to have any form of privacy in a household full of vampires.

Bella whispered at a volume too low for a human to hear, "I'll ask him now, thank you mom."

Bella didn't want to interrupt the comfortable silence they had fallen into but she had heardher mate's stomach grumble a few times and could no longer ignore it.

"Would you like some breakfast, I can smell bacon sizzling." Bella asked quietly.

*LINE BREAK*

Edward turned to look at Bella and couldn't help but stare, she was a goddess in the shadows hidden from the sun pouring through the window, her face so close I could smell her scent. My stomach clenched. Her lips were then on mine and only later on did I realize that I made the first move.

Before Edward could withdraw himself and apologize for kissing Bella without her consent, her arms were around his neck, He felt it again the rush of longing, the sinking feeling that she wasn't close enough, the wave of warmth that left him reeling.

Her mouth was parting his shaking lips, sending tremors along his nerves, bringing him sensations he had never known he was capable of feeling for another being.

She tasted to as close to heaven as he could get on Earth.

Bella's fingers gripped Edward's hair, pulling him closer. Edward's veins throbbed and his hands shook. He had never wanted anyone like this before.

Edward cupped Bella's cheek, letting the cold skin slide beneath his fingers, her face was perfect in structure, Edward likened her skin to perfect marble, like those Greek God statues he'd seen in museums.

Bella pulled back and rested her forehead against Edward's, her eyes as black as coal, she closed them and seemed to try calm herself down.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Edward said, shame filled him as he started to pull back but arms of steel held him in place and Edward heard that purring noise again, he realized it was coming from Bella.

*LINE BREAK*

Bella felt it. It was clawing to break free. Claim it's mate.

_Claim mate._

_My mate._

_Claim mate._

_Bite mate._

Bella took an unnecessary breath and noticed her mate was trying to pull back, she could see the shame in his eyes. Why was her mate ashamed? Was he ashamed of her? Himself? What they did?

She put her arms firmly around him and pulled him back to her, gently, minding her strength with her fragile human.

"There will be none of that. I wanted you to kiss me, Edward. Did you want to kiss me?" Bella asked her mate, putting two fingers underneath Edward's face, making him meet her eyes.

"I did." He whispered.

"Then what we did is nothing to be ashamed of, it is natural for ma- for two people attracted to each other." Bella quickly corrected herself.

Edward stared at Bella confused, trying to figure out what she was going to say before she corrected herself. He was just about to ask when a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in."

"Hi loves, breakfast is ready." Esme walked in smiling at both of them.

Edward pulled back quickly and stood up, he nearly lost his balance but Bella was at his side steadying him. Edward blushed in embarrassment but returned Esme's smile.

"We'll be down in a minute mom." Bella said giving Esme a look, Edward found it strange but let it go. He started tidying up the bed and folded the blankets and pillows.

"My love, we need to talk." Bella said, her hand on his arm to get his attention.

Edward knew that couldn't be good.

"I need to tell you a few things about me. My family. My past. It will be a lot to take in and if you want nothing to do with me afterwards, I will understand."

Edward knew Bella and her family, could do nothing that would ever make him not want them in his life, in such a small amount of time they had become his family. And Bella, was something more. He had such a pull to her, something he knows is not human but damn did it feel right.

Edward's stomach chose at that moment to make an entrance in a form of loud grumble, Edward blushed.

"But first breakfast. After , we can go for a picnic in one of my favorite spots. " Bella said, her hand held out to him.

Edward grabbed her hand gently and from that moment he knew, whatever Bella had to tell him, would not dull this pull, this feeling for her.

He was hers.


End file.
